Act 53 - Stars 4
With events that begin to drastically change the future, the Outer Senshi go home to their places to take matters into their own hands. Back on Earth, the Three Lights inform Usagi about Sailor Galaxia's plot to collect Sailor Crystals from all Soldiers. Plot She reminds them of their past, lucky twins selected by the Princess of Mars. However, Lead Crow is quick to show them that times have changed, and though they were all in training then, Lead Crow is now a Sailor Senshi. Phobos and Deimos are shocked as Sailor Lead Crow informs them that she carries the Sailor Crystal for the planet Coronis, then attacks them with her Galactica Tornado. Phobos and Deimos dodge the attack but they are completely surprised by her power. Sailor Lead Crow tells them that Galaxia has given her the power of a Sailor Crystal, and has promised to make her into a true Sailor Senshi, in exchange for the Sailor Crystals of the Senshi from this Solar System. She declares that she is a Sailor Animamate loyal to Galaxia, and Phobos and Deimos shout in anger that she has betrayed their mother star. Sailor Lead Crow tells them that Coronis has been destroyed, along with everyone and everything on it, and then she destroys Phobos and Deimos as well. Sailor Mars arrives too late to save them, but releases her Mars Flame Sniper at Sailor Lead Crow. Lead Crow blocks the attack and gets Sailor Mars into a choke hold, then orders Sailor Venus not to move. Sailor Venus calls out to Sailor Moon and Usagi, Michiru and Haruka all sense her. Lead Crow taunts Mars and Venus, but Sailor Moon shows up and attacks with her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, which destroys Sailor Lead Crow. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars are happy to see Sailor Moon, but as they run to meet her there is a flash and their bodies vaporize before Sailor Moon's eyes. Sailor Galaxia can be seen behind their fading bodies. Usagi relapses into memories of Mercury and Jupiter’s death as well as images of Mamoru's death. The Three Lights sense the tragedy and Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus watch in horror. Galaxia laughs, then vanishes with the Sailor Crystals as Sailor Moon falls into a panic and faints. In Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity are welcoming Small Lady home when lightning strikes outside the palace and a sudden storm flares up. Small Lady notes that the weather has been bad since she arrived back home, so she decides to bring some flowers to Sailor Pluto and ask her if anything is wrong. When she goes to theSpace-Time Door, she overhears a conversation between Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto, in which Pluto informs the Queen of a mysterious vortex releasing a lot of energy and disturbing the past. She tells the Queen that it could change the past. Small Lady is shocked, and the Queen asks what is happening in the past. Sailor Pluto begins to tell her, but Small Lady rushes away, wondering what was happening in the past and how far back. She worries if Sailor Moon is okay, and if she knows about the problem. She wants to go back, but Neo-Queen Serenity tells her that she has completed her training in the past and has a lot to learn in the 30th century. She tells Small Lady that she has returned the Time Keys to Pluto, and instructs Small Lady to go to bed, because her new training will begin the following morning. Small Lady is reluctant but obeys her mother. She goes to her room but she is very shaken about the new information. Diana watches her with concern. Usagi rests while Haruka decides they should all go to their castles and put up a shield around the Solar System. Michiru says that they don't have enough power, and that it might upset the system balance. They decide to ask for the help of the Sailor Power Guardians, and to also ask for help from the Sailor Starlights. They realize that this battle goes far beyond their solar system. Luna and Artemis stay with Usagi and Hotaru while the others go off to their castles. Ikuko lets the Three Lights in the front door and they go to Usagi's room. Seiya sees Chibi Chibi and seems to sense something, but Chibi Chibi runs off with Ikuko for snacks. Usagi wakes up and is able to confront her memories of Mamoru's death at the airport. She realizes that she suppressed the memory, and remembers how Galaxia laughed as she took her loved ones away. Seiya informs Usagi that Galaxia is probably her strongest enemy yet, and Usagi asks where she is. She also asks why Galaxia, as a Sailor Senshi herself, would attack them. Taiki informs Usagi that Sailor Galaxia is not only after this solar system, but has attacked Sailor Senshi throughout the whole galaxy. He states that perhaps she wants to rule all of the Sailor Senshi. Usagi is surprised to learn that there are more Sailor Senshi in the galaxy. The Three Lights tell Usagi that their planet and theirPrincess were also attacked. Usagi asks them to tell her what happened to her friends, and Yaten tells her they are dead as humans. Usagi is still shocked to hear this, but Yaten continues by telling her that while their flesh may be dead, the power of their Sailor Crystals will never die. That is why Galaxia is after the Sailor Crystals, because they are the true power. Luna asks the Three Lights to leave, as Usagi is trembling. On the way out Seiya catches sight of the incense burner that Chibi Chibi had brought to Usagi's room. He stops and turns to Usagi, tossing a card to her. He tells her that Galaxia is there at the center of the galaxy. Usagi then realizes that all this time the cards had been coming from Seiya. Outside, Yaten and Taiki ask Seiya if he is sure. Seiya says that he is sure about the scent and the incense burner. The next day in class the teacher is calling roll and calls "Aino!" Usagi is jolted by Minako's name, and tells the teacher that Minako is not there. Usagi falls into memories of her friends while the teacher introduces a new transfer student, Nyanko Suzu, who has returned from three years in Libya. Nyanko is quick to make friends with Usagi and is quite unimpressed with the Three Lights. Nyanko tells Usagi that she only trusts girls, but certainly would not trust girls that pretended to be boys. This inference of the true identities of the Three Lights upsets a local fan, but Usagi just seems confused. The Three Lights sense something alien about the new student and they leave. Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto all arrive at their respective castles. Pluto is nostalgic and remembers that Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium gave them their castles at birth. Guardian Pluto greets Sailor Pluto and informs her that there is a message from Princess Uranus. Uranus tells Pluto to prepare the shield, but Pluto wants to check on the meteor. She finds that the mysterious Sagittarius meteor showers have been raining on Earth for months, and that all of the meteors exceeded the normal velocity. She determines that none of them had been real meteors and their powers were alien to their solar system, meaning they had all come from somewhere else and invaded in disguise. Sailor Uranus asks where the new enemies have come from, and Pluto tells them that they have come from the galaxy. Just then Sailor Galaxia appears behind Sailor Pluto, and before she can even react, she is destroyed, quickly followed by Guardian Pluto. Sailor Uranus is shocked. Hotaru and Chibi Chibi are seen playing, but Hotaru senses that something is amiss and vanishes. Luna and Artemis assume something is wrong with the others. Usagi is still coping with the idea that her loved ones are dead. She also struggles with the idea that the Sailor Crystals seem to be more important than their physical bodies. She becomes very scared. Artemis and Luna begin to sense a strange power similar to their own. Suzu suddenly hugs Usagi and startles her. She asks Usagi if she can come over later, but Luna and Artemis confront her. At Usagi's house, Chibi Chibi is sitting with the incense burner when the Three Lights arrive and tell her to give it to them. Chibi Chibi refuses and stands defensively in front of the burner, but then a mist rises from it. The mist takes the form of the woman Chibi Chibi had seen when she first arrived on Earth, and her voice tells Chibi Chibi that it is okay, the Three Lights are her friends. The Three Lights are shocked to see this woman, and cry out, "Princess!" Translation Information First Appearances Characters *Princess Kakyu *Sailor Tin Nyanko (in disguise) Trivia Category:Chapter guide Category:Manga Category:Stars arc